Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (abbreviated CN, operated by The Cartoon Network, Inc.) is an American cable televisionnetwork owned by Turner Broadcasting which primarily airs animated programming. The channel was launched on October 1, 1992, after Turner purchased the animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1991. It was originally a 24-hour outlet for classic animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries and was all-ages-oriented, but now the channel targets kids and teens with mature content handled by its Adult Swimdivision. The network broadcasts shows ranging from action to animated comedy. Original series started in 1994 with''Space Ghost Coast to Coast, along with Cartoon Cartoons original programs like ''Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, and Courage the Cowardly Dog. In 2009, it started airing live-action programming, including movies from Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema. The network celebrated its 20th birthday; this celebration started on October 1, 2012, and ended on November 4, 2 History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=2 editDevelopment On August 4, 1986, Ted Turner's Turner Broadcasting System acquired Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artistsfrom Kirk Kerkorian, but due to the over the debt-load of his companies, on October 17, 1986, he was forced to sell MGM back to Kerkorian after approximately only 74 days of ownership. However Turner kept some of MGM's film and television library made prior to May 1986 (as well as some of United Artists library) and formedTurner Entertainment.[1] On October 3, 1988, its cable channel Turner Network Television was launched and had gained an audience with its film library.[2] At this time Turner's animated library included: *The MGM cartoon library *The Pre-1948 colour Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies *The Harman-Ising Merrie Melodies (except Lady, Play Your Mandolin!) *The Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios Popeye cartoons. In 1991, it purchased animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions for $320 million.[3]012.icle here! Launch. At 12 p.m. ET on October 1, 1992, Cartoon Network was launched as an outlet for Turner's considerable library of animation, and the initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of classic Warner Bros cartoons (the pre-1950 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), the 1933–1957 Popeye cartoons, MGM cartoons, andHanna-Barbera cartoons.[citation needed] At first, cable providers in New York City, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., and Detroit carried the channel. The channel opened with an introduction by Droopy, and the very first program that Cartoon Network ever broadcast was a Bugs Bunny cartoon from 1946 titled "Rhapsody Rabbit."[4][5] By the time the network launched, Cartoon Network had an 8,500-hour cartoon library.[6] From its launch until 1995, the network's announcers said the network's name with the word "The" added before "Cartoon Network", thus calling the network "The Cartoon Network".Cartoon Network was not the first cable channel to have relied on cartoons to attract an audience. Nickelodeon had paved the way in the 1980s. On August 11, 1991, Nickelodeon had launched three "high-profile" animated series: Doug, The Ren & Stimpy Show, and Rugrats, further signifying the importance of cartoons in its programming. The Disney Channel and the Family Channel had also included animated shows in their programming, as did USA Network, whose Cartoon Express was widely popular. In each of these cases, until October 1, 1992, cartoons were only broadcast during the morning or the early afternoon. Prime time and late night television hours were reserved for live-action programs, following the assumption that television animation could only attract child audiences, while Cartoon Network was a 24-hour single-genre channel with animation as its main theme. Turner Broadcasting System had defied conventional wisdom before by launching CNN, a channel providing 24-hours news coverage. The concept was previously thought unlikely to attract a sufficient audience to be particularly profitable, however the CNN experiment had been successful and Turner could hope that the Network would also find success.[7] Initially, the channel would broadcast cartoons 24/7. Most of the short cartoons were aired in half-hour or hour-long packages, usually separated by character or studio—''Down Wit' Droopy D'' aired old Droopy Dog shorts, The Tom and Jerry Show presented the classic cat-and-mouse team, and Bugs and Daffy Tonight provided classic Looney Tunes shorts. Late Night Black and White showed early black-and-white cartoons (mostly from the Fleischer Studios and Walter Lantz cartoons from 1930s), and ToonHeads would show three shorts with a similar theme and provide trivia about the cartoons.[citation needed] There was also an afternoon cartoon block called High Noon Toons which was hosted by cowboy hand puppets (an example of the simplicity and imagination the network had in the early years). The majority of the classic animation that was shown on Cartoon Network no longer airs on a regular basis, with the exception of Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. The first challenge for Cartoon Network was to overcome its low penetration of existing cable systems. When launched on October 1, 1992, the channel was only carried by 233 cable systems. However, it benefited from package deals. New subscribers to sister stations TNT and WTBS could also get access to Cartoon Network through such deals. The high ratings of Cartoon Network over the following couple of years led to more cable systems including it. By the end of 1994, Cartoon Network had become "the fifth most popular cable channel in the United States".[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=4 editSeries For the first few years of Cartoon Network's existence, programming meant for Cartoon Network would also be simulcast on TBS and/or TNT in order to increase the shows' (and Cartoon Network's) exposure; examples include The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Cartoon Planet, and 2 Stupid Dogs. The network's first exclusive original show was The Moxy Show, an animation anthology series first airing in 1993.[8] The first series produced by Cartoon Network was Space Ghost Coast to Coast in 1994, but the show mostly consisted of "recycled animation cels" from the archives of Hanna-Barbera, being an ironic deconstruction of a talk show. It featured live-action guests, mostly consisting of celebrities which were past their prime or counterculture figures. A running gag was that the production cost was dubbed "minimal". The series found its audience among young adults who appreciated its "hip" perspective.[9] Kevin Sandler considered Space Ghost Coast to Coast instrumental in establishing Cartoon Network's appeal to older audiences. Space Ghost, a 1960ssuperhero by Hanna-Barbera, was recast as the star of a talk show parody. This was arguably the first time the Network revived a "classic animated icon" in an entirely new context for comedic purposes. Grown-ups who had ceased enjoying the original takes on the characters could find amusement in the "new ironic and self-referential context" for them. Promotional shorts such as the "Scooby-Doo Project", a parody of the The Blair Witch Project, gave similar treatments to the Scooby gang.[10] However, there were less successful efforts at such revivals. A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith and Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) featured new takes on Yogi Bear's supporting cast by John Kricfalusi. Their "tasteless" humor, sexual content and lack of respect for the source material was rather out of place among the rest of the Cartoon Network shows. These shorts do not seem to have much of a fan-following and the network rarely found a place for them in its programming.[11] In 1994, Hanna-Barbera's new division Cartoon Network Studios was founded and started production on What A Cartoon! (also known as World Premiere Toons). This show debuted in 1995, offering original animated shorts commissioned from Hanna-Barbera and various independent animators. The Network promoted the series as an attempt to return to the "classic days" of studio animation, offering full animator control, high budgets, and no limited animation. The project was spearheaded by Cartoon Network executives, plus John Kricfalusi and Fred Seibert. Kricfalusi was the creator of The Ren & Stimpy Show''and served as an advisor to the Network, while Seibert was formerly one of the driving forces behind Nicktoons and would go on to produce the similar animation anthology series ''Oh, Yeah! Cartoons and Random! Cartoons.[9][12] Cartoon Network was able to assess the potential of certain shorts to serve as pilots for spin-off series and signed contracts with their creators to create ongoing series.[9] Dexter’s Laboratory was the most popular short series according to a vote held in 1995 and eventually became the first spin-off of What A Cartoon! in 1996. Three more series based on shorts debuted in 1997: Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, and I Am Weasel (the latter two as segments of the same show; later, I Am Weasel was separated and got its own show). These were followed by The Powerpuff Girls in 1998 and concluded with Courage the Cowardly Dog and Mike, Lu & Og in 1999.[9][12][13] The unrelated series Ed, Edd n Eddy was also launched in 1999.[7] These original series were intended to appeal to a wider audience than the average Saturday morning cartoon. Linda Simensky, vice-president of original animation, reminded adults and teenage girls that cartoons could appeal to them as well. Kevin Sandler's article of them claimed that these cartoons were both less "bawdy" than their counterparts at Comedy Central and less "socially responsible" than their counterparts at Nickelodeon. Sandler pointed to the whimsical rebelliousness, high exaggeration, and self-consciousness of the overall output, while each individual series manage.[10] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=5 editExpansion In 1996, Turner merged with Time Warner.[14] Ironically, Time Warner's predecessor Warner Communications had created rival Nickelodeon, now owned byViacom. The merger consolidated ownership of all the Warner Bros. cartoons, so now post-July 1948 and the former Sunset-owned black-and-white cartoons (which Warner Brothers had reacquired in the 1960s) releases were being shown on the network. Although most of the post-July 1948 cartoons were still contracted to be shown on Nickelodeon, the network would not air them until September 1999. Newer animated productions by Warner Bros. also started appearing on the network—mostly reruns of shows that had aired on Kids' WB, plus certain new programs such as Justice League[citation needed]. Cartoon Network's programming would not be available in Canada until 1997, when a Canadian specialty network entitled Teletoon and its French language counterpart launched. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=6 edit2000s Adult Swim debuted on September 2, 2001 with an episode of Home Movies. Adult Swim was also where Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Sealab 2021, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force made their official debuts, although they first aired in December 2000, while Space Ghost Coast to Coast was on hiatus. The first theatrical film The Powerpuff Girls Movie was released on July 3, 2002, which received mixed to positive reviews by critics. At 5AM ET on the morning of June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network debuted its second logo and its slogan, “This is Cartoon Network!”[15] The bumpers now featured 2D cartoon characters from their shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. By now, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming had been relocated to its sister network Boomerang to make way for new programming. Jim Samples, president of the Cartoon Network since August 2001, resigned on February 9, 2007, due to the 2007 Boston bomb scare.[16][17] Following Samples's resignation, Stuart Snyder was named his successor.[18] On September 1, 2007, the network's look was revamped, and bumpers and station identification were themed to The Hives song Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented. On October 15, 2007, the channel began broadcasting in 1080i high definition.[19] Every October since 2007, Cartoon Network would air 40 episodes of the former Fox Kidsprogram Goosebumps, though Cartoon Network lost the rights to the show on October 31, 2009, and stopped airing the program.[citation needed] Starting in the end of 2007, the network has also began to air some imported programs from Teletoon such as George of the Jungle, Atomic Betty, 6teen,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaotic_(TV_series) Chaotic], Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Stoked, and the''Total Drama'' Series. Cartoon Network announced at its 2008 upfront that it was working on a new project called Cartoonstitute, which was headed by animators Craig McCracken as executive producer and Rob Renzetti as supervising producer. Both reported to Rob Scorcher, who created the idea. It would have worked similar to What A Cartoon!, by creating at least 150 pieces of animation within 20 months.[20] Cartoonstitute was eventually cancelled[citation needed], and out of all the shorts, two Regular Show and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome were selected, after animator Craig McCracken (creator of The Powerpuff Girls''and ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) left the network after 15 years in 2009.[citation needed] On September 20, 2008, Cartoon Network ended Toonami after its 11-year run.[21] Beginning May 25, 2008, Cartoon Network began airing animated shorts, called Wedgies, to fill in spots between two programs. On July 14, 2008, the network took on a newer look created by Tristan Eaton and was animated by Crew972. The bumpers of that era had white, faceless characters called Noods, based on the DIY toy, Munny. The standard network logo was then completely white, adopting different colors based on the occasion in the same style.[22] In June 2009, a block of live-action reality shows, The Othersiders, Survive This, BrainRush, Destroy Build Destroy, Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says, began airing in a programming block promoted as CN Real.[23] The network also aired some limited sports programming, including basketball recaps and Slamball games, during the commercials. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=7 edit2010s A new identity for the channel was introduced on May 29, 2010, along with a new theme and new bumpers. The network's current branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard which made up the network's first logo, as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns.[24] Since December 27, 2010, Adult Swim began starting 1 hour earlier at 9 PM.[25] In February 2011, Cartoon Network aired their first sports award show, called Hall of Game Awards, hosted by Tony Hawk. The second Hall of Games Awards aired February 20, 2012, was hosted by Shaquille O'Neal. At its 2011 upfront, Cartoon Network announced 14 new series, including Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Problem Solverz, formerly known as Neon Knome, The Looney Tunes Show, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Level Up, a scripted live-action comedy series with a 90-minute starting film, Tower Prep, Green Lantern, Dragons: Riders of Berk, the series based on the DreamWorks film, How to Train Your Dragon, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the 4th season of Total Drama; ThunderCats, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''and ''Ben 10: Omniverse[26] The network announced a new block planned to air called "DC Nation"; this block will focus on the titular heroes, the first beingGreen Lantern.[27] 9 Story's Almost Naked Animals, an animated comedy about a group of shaved animals in their underwear running a hotel called the''Banana Cabana'', was also picked up by the network and made its US debut on June 13, 2011, the same premiere date as another Canadian-acquired animated series, Sidekick.[28] After announcing two new live action shows in Unnatural History and Tower Prep, which were both cancelled after their first seasons, Cartoon Network acquired the game show, Hole in the Wall. By the end of 2011, Hole in the Wall and the final two CN Real shows, Destroy Build Destroy and Dude, What Would Happen? were removed from Cartoon Network's schedule completely. In 2012, Cartoon Network acquired TV rights to the web series, The Annoying Orange and added it to its prime time lineup.[29] For a short time, Cartoon Network also returned two 1960s cartoons, The Flintstones and The Jetsons, to its daytime lineup, after years of being seen only on Boomerang. It was announced Thursday, February 2, 2012, that Teletoon would be launching a Canadian version of Cartoon Network that also includes a Canadian version of the overnight block Adult Swim.[30] This channel launched on July 4, 2012.[31] On March 18, 2012, Cartoon Network aired its first documentary, Speak Up, an anti-bullying campaign featuring a special appearance by President Barack Obama.[32] To celebrate the 20th anniversary of Cartoon Network, the block Cartoon Planet was revived on March 30, 2012, now airing the channel's original programming from the late 1990s through mid-2000s.[33] From October 1 to November 4, 2012, Cartoon Network celebrated its 20th birthday, airing birthday and party-themed reruns of their shows. During an AMA on Reddit Genndy Tartakovsky stated that the The Powerpuff Girls are being revived, although he has no inside information.[34] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=8 editProgramming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network Cartoon Network's current programming includes original programming such as Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, and the''Ben 10'' series. Acquired animated programming from other studios include Mad, The Looney Tunes Show, and Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Live-action programming includes original productions Level Up and the live-action/animated hybrid The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. In addition, the studio reruns various incarnations of the Scooby-Doo series, the Looney Tunes theatrical short subjects, and Tom and Jerry, which has been in constant rotation since the network's 1992 premiere. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP; some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel. Cartoon Network benefited from having access to a large collection of animated programming, including the libraries of Warner Bros. (Penestoon, Merrie Melodies), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (Tom and Jerry and other series), and Hanna-Barbera (The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, Snorks, and others). Especially in its earlier years, the company's co-ownership with Hanna-Barbera gave the network access to an established animation studio, something chief rival Nickelodeon did not yet have.[35] Much of Cartoon Network's original programming originates from the network's in-house studio, Cartoon Network Studios. The studio originally began as a small division of Hanna-Barbera but eventually was spun off when that studio was folded into Warner Bros. Animation in the late 1990s. This studio would produce some of the network's earliest original hits, including Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog. By the early 2000s, Cartoon Network had established programming blocks aimed at different age demographics. The shows broadcast during the early morning had preschoolers as their target audience and mostly had prosocial behavior as a theme. The Toonami programming block, featured later in the day, mostly included anime shows and their target audience were tweens and teenagers. Prime time shows mostly included classic cartoons, featured as part of The Tex Avery Show, The Chuck Jones Show, and The Bob Clampett Show. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=9 editMarketing Cartoon Network shows with established fan followings, such as the The Powerpuff Girls, allowed the Network to pursue licensing agreements with companies interested in selling series-related merchandise. For example, agreements with Kraft Foods led to widespread in-store advertising for Cartoon Network-related products. The Network also worked on cross-promotion campaigns with both Kraft and Tower Records. In product development and marketing, the Network has benefited from its relation to corporate parent Time Warner, allowing for mutually beneficial relationships with various subsidiary companies.[36] Time Warner Cable, the cable-television subsidiary of the corporate parent, distributed Cartoon Network as part of its packages. Turner Broadcasting System, the subsidiary overseeing various Time Warner-owned networks, helped cross-promote Cartoon Network shows and at times arranged for swapping certain shows between the networks. For example, Samurai Jack, one of CN's original shows, was at times seen at Kids' WB, while''Cardcaptors, an anime licensed by Kids' WB, was at times seen at Cartoon Network. In each case the swap intended to cultivate a shared audience for the two networks. Time Inc., the subsidiary overseeing the magazines of the corporate parent, ensured favorable coverage of Cartoon Network and advertising space across its publications. Printed advertisements for CN shows could appear in magazines such as ''Time, Entertainment Weekly, and Sports Illustrated Kids. AOL, a sibling company to Time Warner covering Internet services, helped promote Cartoon Network shows online by offering exclusive contents for certain animated series, online sweepstakes and display advertising for CN.[36] Warner Home Video, the home video subsidiary, distributed VHS tapes and DVDs featuring Cartoon Network shows. Rhino Entertainment, a record label subsidiary, distributed cassette tapes and CDs with Cartoon Network-related music. These products were also available through the Warner Bros. Studio Store. DC Comics, the comic book subsidiary, published a series featuring the Powerpuff Girls, indicating it could handle other CN-related characters.Warner Bros., the film studio subsidiary, released The Powerpuff Girls Movie in 2002. Kevin Sandler considered it likely that the film would find its way toHBO or Cinemax, two television network subsidiaries which regularly broadcast feature films. Sandler also viewed book tie-ins through Warner Books as likely, since it was the only area of marketing not covered yet by 2001.[36] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=10 editEditing of program content Cartoon Network has, during its history, broadcast most of the Warner Bros. animated shorts originally created between the 1930s and the 1960s, but thecensorship practices of the Network and its corporate parent resulted in editing out scenes depicting discharge of gunfire, alcohol ingestion, cowboys and Indians gags, and politically incorrect humor. The unedited versions were kept from both broadcasting and wide release on the video market. Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs (1943), a politically incorrect but critically well-regarded short, was notably omitted entirely, while The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) and Feed the Kitty (1952), both well-regarded, had their finales heavily edited due to violence.[37] There was controversy in 2001 over a network decision concerning further omissions from broadcasting. The Cartoon Network scheduled a 49-hour-long marathon promising to broadcast every Bugs Bunny animated short in chronological order. The network originally intended to include 12 shorts that had become controversial for using ethnic stereotypes, albeit broadcasting them past midnight to ensure no children were watching, with introductions concerning their historic value as representatives of another time. The network's corporate parent, however, considered it likely that there would be complaints concerning racial insensitivity. This led to all 12 being omitted in their entirety. Laurie Goldberg, vice-president of public relations, defended the decision, stating, "We're the leader in animation, but we're also one of the top-rated general entertainment networks. There are certain responsibilities that come with that".[37] Following complaints by its adult fanbase, the Network offered a compromise solution: the 12 omitted animated shorts would be included in upcoming documentaries. The first such documentary was a special on "The Wartime Cartoons". It notably included Herr Meets Hare (1945) in its entirety, but only certain clips of Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (1943). Kevin Sandler considered it a positive sign of the Network being willing to "confront and unveil" some of the dishonorable aspects of animated history, but noted that so far only the Warner Bros. shorts got this serious treatment, not the MGM animated shorts also broadcast by the network.[37] When Cartoon Network began rerunning the original Looney Tunes again in March 2011 (given their own time slot this time in place of marathons during New Year's Day), most censored scenes in some cartoons (along with original title cards) have been reinstated, such as gunfire and alcohol, though the network still edits out racially insensitive scenes. Two of the network's shows, Adventure Time, and Regular Show, have shown scenes of violence, mild profanity, and sexual references (Adventure Time shows more of the sexual references), which is why both cartoons are rated TV-PG. Sometimes, the network may remove the scenes once more after the first broadcast, or will leave them unedited. Examples of cartoons that have had their censored scenes and title cards reinstated include Scaredy Cat and For Scent-imental Reasons, two cartoons that have shown gunfire. Many licensed anime programs broadcast on the action-themed block Toonami had to be edited in order to receive a TV-Y7 rating because of objectionable content that could be considered offensive or inappropriate to its younger viewers. Despite this fact, Toonami managed to get these series on the air through editing out heavy amounts of violence, drug usage, language, sexuality and nudity particularly with Rurouni Kenshin, YuYu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gundam, Dragon Ball Z, Outlaw Star, Cyborg 009, Tenchi Muyo!, Dragon Ball and Sailor Moon; however, some swears, suggestive dialogue, and depictions of blood did get past the censors. Series such as Yu Yu Hakusho, Cyborg 009, and Rurouni Kenshin, which were becoming much too violent and dark to edit, were moved to later time slots. Anime such as Naruto and One Piece received minor editing and include light swearing, partial nudity, and alcohol references. Due to Canadian censors being less strict, Cartoon Network has occasionally edited Total Drama to remove bleeps and certain language (such as "crap" and "sucks"). However, the effectiveness of these edits is questionalble, as those words are not considered swear words.[citation needed] It also has not allowed some 6teen episodes to air due to content.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=11 editSister channels and related projects http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=12 editAdult Swim Adult Swim (often stylized as swim or as) is an adult-oriented cable television network that's bundled with Cartoon Network airing from 9:00 pm to 6:00 am ET/PT in the United States, and broadcasts in countries such as Australia and New Zealand.[38] The network features myriad stylistically variable animated and live-action shows, including original programming, syndicated shows, and Japanese anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. The programs featured on Adult Swim are geared toward an 18+ audience, in contrast to the originally all-ages preteen daytime programming on Cartoon Network. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=13 editToonami Toonami (a portmanteau of the words cartoon and tsunami suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated cartoons) is a brand of Cartoon Network, used initially for action-oriented programming blocks on Cartoon Network television channels worldwide, mostly showing American cartoons and Japanese anime, originating in the United States on March 17, 1997, and ended on September 20, 2008. It was revived on May 26, 2012, as a Saturday night anime block on Adult Swim, reclaiming their Saturday anime lineup, similar to its previous mature-geared "Midnight Run" incarnation which was that block's forerunner. The Toonami brand was subsequently used in the United Kingdom as the name of an action-oriented animation channel with two CGI hosts. It replaced a former Cartoon Network-owned channel, CNX, which had been a Toonami/live-action hybrid network. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=14 editBoomerang Boomerang was a programming block on Cartoon Network (since the network's launch in 1992) aimed towards theBaby Boom generation. The block's start time changed frequently but was always aired in the weekends. On April 1, 2000, Boomerang received both a new look and its own cable channel.[39] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=15 edit Move It Movement Move It Movement (previously named Get Animated) is a campaign of the channel, encouraging children to get active, more importantly in outdoor areas.[40] The program is designed "to provide support and encouragement in the ongoing battle against childhood obesity."[41] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=16 editCartoon Network On Demand Cartoon Network On Demand is a video on demand service, which launched in 2002, and allows viewers to watch the latest episodes of the most Cartoon Network programming. These Cartoon Network episodes are rentable and are available in wide screen and in high definition. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network&action=edit&section=17 editCartoon Network HD Cartoon Network HD is a high definition feed version of Cartoon Network that launched on October 15, 2007, and is available from cable and satellite service providers. Older 4:3 content is stretched to fill a 16:9 aspect ratio.[citation needed] This process results in a warped picture, which is especially apparent during horizontal panning. All programs produced in HD are aired letterboxed on the standard definition feed. Cartoon Network HD is also streamed live on Cartoon Network's website with the "Live TV" online service.[42] Category:Trivia